Polyimide resins have been known so far as resins excellent in heat resistance and dimensional stability. Among the polyimide resins, particularly wholly aromatic polyimide resins, which are obtained by polycondensation reaction between aromatic tetracarboxylic dianhydrides and aromatic diamines, can be used under high-temperature conditions of 400° C. or above, and have excellent dimensional stability with linear expansion coefficients (CTE) of 12 to 32 ppm. Hence, the wholly aromatic polyimide resins have been applied as films, wire coatings, adhesive agents, paints, and the like in various fields mainly including the aviation and aerospace industry, the electronic industry, and the like. However, the wholly aromatic polyimide resins are colored in light yellow to reddish brown, and hence cannot be applied to applications as materials for electron•optical devices and the like which require transparency and the like (for example, materials for substrate films used for transparent electrodes of liquid crystal display devices, organic EL display devices, touch panels, and the like). For this reason, development of aliphatic polyimides excellent in transparency have been advanced, so that such aliphatic polyimides can be applied in applications where transparency is necessary, such as, for example, applications as materials of electron•optical devices and the like. In addition, electro-conductive laminates and the like using substrate films made of aliphatic polyimides have been developed recently. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-111152 (PTL 1) discloses a transparent electro-conductive laminate in which a transparent electro-conductive thin film is stacked on a substrate film made of an aliphatic polyimide containing a repeating unit having an aliphatic group having 4 to 39 carbon atoms.